User talk:.:Poppydapple:
I want to tell you, that Perdido Beach is inspired by Pismo Beach, California. 19:54, April 25, 2016 (UTC)ItsMeYes Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Astrid "The Genius" Ellison page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kronicsunflower (talk) 22:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hiya, thanks for your message... I couldn't work out when you posted it, because your signature's a bit unusual, but hopefully it wasn't too long ago. Thanks for looking at the infobox template - that definitely used to work, so I'll get on to that and see what I can do. Meanwhile I'll probably mention it on community messages... If you notice anything else I'll be happy to help, and thanks for your contributions! Kronicsunflower (talk) 21:27, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I was just wondering how to put a photo as the "profile pic" for a certain character (Dekka from Gone series) and saw that you had put up many for other characters. If you could tell me or do it that would be great! Thank you! Sorry if I am a bit demanding. Sandbox ∞Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy∞ SpotsThatDapple Poppy☯ PoppyDapple ♥SpotsthatDapplePoppy♥' [[User talk: .:Poppydapple: |'Love']] ' My sig ♫☆ Love, Poppy ♫☆Don't Worry About Tomorrow! Admin Funny thing you should mention that, I was trying to promote you yesterday but do bit have the appropriate user rights. I'll message Kronic to get you promoter one way or another. Thanks for all your contributions. --Hecatoncheiir (talk) 15:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Poppydapple, I've heard you might be interested in becoming an admin for the wiki? It would be great to have another member of the team, so I think that should be okay. Just give me a chance to check through some more stuff on here, and I should be able to get round to it in the next couple of days. Your loyal admin, Kronicsunflower (talk) 13:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Poppy, are you still interested in becoming an admin? Let me know when you get round to it. Kronicsunflower (talk) 14:45, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about not getting your message! For some reason it wasn't showing up on my notifications, so I didn't realise you replied (which was why I messaged you again, sorry about that). So, anyway, that should be fine. You've been working really hard for the wiki for a while and you've made lots of edits, so I'm happy to promote you to admin (finally). The rights are yours. And sorry about not getting the message, totally my fault. Won't happen again. Kronicsunflower (talk) 18:55, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Is this wiki also a fan fiction wiki? This Wiki Is this wiki a fan fiction wiki from CrimsonChaos99 (talk) 22:31, July 1, 2014 (UTC) hi Hi Poppy. I'm the person that edited the wiki recently. Just thought I'd say hi :P. I'll finish with Gone is an amazing series from JeremiahD16 (talk) 00:50, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Poll Can you please add more people to your poll. Thanks. TurtlelordX (talk) 20:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'd like if a chat could be added, if that isn't too much to ask. It would make it easier for everyone to communicate and have fun. Ⓧ ChristineⓍ 18:40, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Christine Thanks for adding the chat page! I was wondering if there were any staff positions that I could have in the near future. Also, I have noticed that there are two Brianna articles, and they have the same content. Is there anyway you could fix that? Thanks, Whiphandrojo Admin Hey poppy, I was thinking we should upgrade some of the active editors here to admins. There's few admins, and we should have some more to keep this wiki alive. I might not be around for much longer, so it would be wise. Spikefist (talk) 22:14, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. Also my and AV we're thinking about a fan art contest? Wondering if you could help with that. Thanks for replying. Do you have any opinions about a contest on this wiki? Whipy 20:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Also, if you can't get contact kronic, then you can try and adopt the wiki. Whipy 20:41, April 10, 2015 (UTC) We need to figure out how to attract more users. Also hello! Kronic hasn't been on since September. How the heck will we get in contact with him? Spikefist (talk) 19:15, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ADOPT THE WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry but poppy daple you need do or else I'll have spikefist or myself do it...)Whipy 22:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) While I don't agree on how whip put it above ( whip, please put ur signature in these things), it's true that you should do it. You've been the most active, so you're the best fit to adopt this wiki. Spikefist (talk) 21:53, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (sorry I forgot lol.) Yeah, I argree... Whipy 22:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) okay. First just search wikia adoptions on your browser... The first thing that comes up should be it. At the middle of the page, type the name of the wiki. Usually you'll get a reply pretty fast, but it might not be official. Good luck! Whipy 00:42, April 13, 2015 (UTC) community message I agree that you should leave out Kronic, considering he hasn't shown up for a while. Maybe add me in there instead? I'll try to be active. Spikefist (talk) 16:06, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Got that. Also.... how did you do your signature? Did you submit a request? Another thing: I hope they give you promotion rights, because your probably best suited for that... 01:32, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Haven't been on in forever. Just saw you adopted the Wiki. Yay! Congrats, you're definitely active. I'll try to be on more often. Let me know if you need any help with anything. :D Hecatoncheiir (talk) 05:26, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Admin Can I become promoted to an admin? I have been on for a while, but I am ranked 10th because I don't agree with making random edits just for rank proposes. I have made between 120-130 edits. No where near you of course though.... I want the rights so I can do things like deleting article duplicates. Thanks Whipy 17:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) That was me... how did you do your signature? Whipy 00:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Forum Hey, so I made a new board in the forum "WikiFAYZ Maintenance," thought it'd be a nice way to collectively talk about what's need for the wiki (and maybe bounce some ideas off of eachother. Check it out when you have time, lets get a dialouge going (between the admins at least). Thanks Hecatoncheiir (talk) 04:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) hello! Just Curious... I was just wondering how you changed the symbol next to an admin's/moderator's name in chat. I've seen this done on other wikis too and I would like to know how to do it on my own. So if you could send me a link or something like that, that would be awesome! Ⓧ ChristineⓍ (talk) 19:26, May 13, 2015 (UTC)Christine Kronic's back.. kinda Hey Poppy! I have good news and bad news so bear with me. The good news is that this Kronic, the wiki's head admin, and yeah I think I'm a bit late. Really, really sorry about that. I have no idea if you're still there, or you moved to Mongolia, or you don't even care about WikiFayz (it has been five months, so that's understandable) but if you are still around PLEASE come say hi! I feel more than a bit guilty about not checking emails for, like, a year, so if there's anything I can do let me know. Then there's the bad news, which isn't so great. My old account, the one with head admin status, has an email address that expired well over a year ago and until I can confirm that I can't change anything. I've no idea if there's a way to rescue it, but in the meantime I'm going ahead with this account, so you know where to find me if you need me. Look forward to talking to you soon GearRepublic (a.k.a Kronic) GearRepublic (talk) 11:58, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, yeah, so this is my new account for the time being. I have no idea what I meant about Mongolia, I was going out in a rush so I just wrote anything. I need to look into my account, but I don't think I still have admin privileges so I can't make new admins. But I'm glad to be back. How are you, anyway? It's been ages! GearRepublic (talk) 20:30, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Good news! I managed to fix my account to make me a bureaucrat, so I can act as head admin again. Can you use this account from now on if you want talk to me? Thanks Couple of other things - what's that best account medal I get when I go to your user page? I see you've been playing around with medals Also - did I read somewhere that you're British? Maybe I've said this before, but it's nice to see someone who isn't American on here. Whereabouts in the UK are you based? GearRepublic (talk) 20:40, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that was why it logged me out. Thanks for that! Just kidding, it's fine. Oops, sorry, I should have thought about that before I said it. Nothing wrong with being American, though, I have a few American friends. Which state are you from? I have an uncle who lives out there, but I've only visited once. Have you ever been to the UK? GearRepublic (talk) 20:40, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I should be working but it's easier to reply here than do maths. New York! That's amazing, in the city or the state? I'd love to go there sometime, it sounds incredible. I went to DC and then I stayed with my uncle in Virginia, but there's so much more of America that I want to see. We hear about America all the time in the news! So why is it you like Britain so much? I forgot that you use the Imperial system! That must be horrible, we mostly use metric but everything's measured in miles which is awkward. That borough system does sound complicated, but I'm sure it doesn't matter too much. Isn't it at least a bit exciting leaving in such an amazing city? I go to London quite a lot, but it's really different. I was surprised how different DC was when I went there. No, you don't sound cliched, it's nice to hear that you like my country. I'm quite fond of America too but usually the only time we here about it is on the news when something bad happens, so it's not a great advert! But I'd love to go back there. So you've never left America? That's so weird. Though I guess I'd never left Europe until last year, which is sort of the same. We have the phone thing, too, but maybe not so much. I live in quite a small town so people are quite old-fashioned there, but I go to college (not sure what the equivalent is in the US) in Brighton and that's a bigger city, so it's not so great. I don't really understand it, I can get into my old account, but I can't edit any pages. As far as I can see the only thing I can do is change user rights which is lucky! Are you a bureaucrat or just an admin? You've worked much harder on here than anyone else so I'm happy to upgrade your status if you'd like. GearRepublic (talk) 19:06, September 22, 2015 (UTC) greetings and salutations, I'm obsessed with the Gone series and proud of it.Mindscape (talk) 14:54, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ythis may be out of context, but you are beautiful. 15:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Minor Characters Hi Poppy, so the list of Minor Characters i have on my page, it's a list of Named Characters throughout the novels that don't have Articlea on here that i've kept track of, so would it be okay if i added some character pages NikkiNicks (talk 4:55 PM February 16 2016 I don't feel comfortable stalking me according to your details >:o Proposal Hey Poppy. I am not sure if you are inactive or not as you have no edits this year. I will try to contact you anyway. I am quite new to this wiki and have noticed that the wiki is more or less dead. No beuracrats or admins are active, and the wiki is in need of some updates. I would love to join the wiki and improve it to the best of my ability, but that is very hard with only basic rights. I have some previous experience with infoboxes and source editing. I also consider myslef to be quite skilled in the english language. I have 2,500 edits on Nukapedia, another wiki. I have read all the gone books several times and consider myslef to be quite a huge fan of the series. What I am essentially asking for is a promotion to administrator or moderator. It would make editing the wiki a lot easier for me. Thank you. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 20:42, May 29, 2017 (UTC)